Project NARUTO
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Naruto was created to be the perfect weapon. A mix of Biological and Robotic weapons in order to make him the ultimate killing machine. But what happens when this perfect weapon gets out and meets the regular high school Hinata Hyuga and saves her life? How does everyone react to meeting a super soldier? NaruHina other pairings not decided...yet. Super Soldier/Cyborg Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Meeting an Escaped Super Soldier

Day 1 N.A.R.U.T.O Created

"Hello my name is Dr. Orochimaru, and this is a video log to inform my superiors and corporate funding about the progress of this program. Project N.A.R.U.T.O. has officially received the funding required and we are ready to begin our testing in developing the perfect soldier weapon hybrid. Not fully human, yet not fully machine.

The team working on this project will consist of myself as lead scientist and biology expert developing the subject's muscle structure and stem cell regeneration process. The lead robotics designer and weapon system builder will be my collogue Dr. Jiraiya who has some interesting plans for the robotic weapon systems for the subject's body. And the lead medical officer in this process is my other collogue Dr. Tsunade Senju who will be monitoring the subjects vitals and report any medical anomalies.

Also assisting me in this project will be Tsunade's and my own personal assistant Dr. Shizune, and Dr. Kabuto Yakushi. With them I believe that the experiment will go much smoother with help.

Now we have begun the fertilization process with the chosen egg and sperm cells from female candidate 443, Kushina Uzumaki and male candidate 512, Minato Namikaze since both were in perfect health and had excellent genetics, which will help us in the long run. Now the only thing that can tell us is time."

Day 135 In Development

"The subject has been developing much faster than we planed at this rate the child will be extraordinary, in the terms of physical strength and speed. If he were a natural birth then he would've been an athlete and genius judging by the reports Tsunade has given me. And the implants that Jiraiya has been working on are incredible. A special microchip that grows and develops with the subject giving him unprecedented access to any kind of computer that we can build or modify. And with the reinforced titanium on his developing skeletal structure, I predict that even his bone marrow will have some metallic properties. But again only time will tell what is in store for this child."

Day 254 Birth

"At long last on October 10, the child is done incubating he is ready to be 'born' so to speak. He is a healthy child at an even 9 lbs. However there is no need to see if the child can breath or not since it will not shut up for a second. But now is when the process steps up a notch. The child now called Naruto as a combination of his acronym,

Neurologically

Augmented

Robotic

Ultimatum

Termination

Organism

will now be given enhanced speed, strength, and stem cell regeneration thanks to the improved super soldier serum that we were so graciously given by the military. This will allow us jump start his entire life process making him faster, stronger, and smarter in record time. And now that the plasma weapon system is finally out of development this will be a time where the boy is to under go surgeries in order to give him these improved cybernetic parts, and weapon systems. So we will see how he adapts to the first surgery then see where we can impact him next."

Day 1349 3 Years Old

"Naruto is now three years old and is developing ahead of schedule. He is now smarter than children two years his senior. And he his body has accepted the cybernetics perfectly, now that the titanium is in his bone marrow he can begin to develop blades in his appendages for close combat should it come down to that.

As for his strength, and speed I can say that by the time he is around twelve he will be able to compete in the Olympics, and maybe even win an event or two. His acceptance of the gun barrels that were planed to be inserted into his fingers are not as of yet, but that process will begin soon. But there is something that troubles me. I believe that both my colleges Jiraiya and Tsunade, Tsunade's assistant Shizune, and even our head of security Hatake Kakashi have grown attached to the boy, perhaps too close to personal feelings. I'll be watching them.

Day 1715 4 Years Old

"The little four year old Naruto can't stand still for very long now that all surgeries have taken place, now giving him a long period of rest is what both Tsunade and Shizune said, and even though I'm still watching them closely, we are far enough ahead of schedule that the boy can rest. Give him time to adapt to his new systems. And let the obedience program begin its course.

We can't have all our hard work go to waste, now can we.

Day 2810 7 Years Old

Naruto has been training with his enhanced abilities for two years now and is making excellent progress. He has learned to activate and control all of his cybernetic weapons and systems.

The systems are as follows.

In his eyes are special lenses that can change vision if the young boy needs it in a time of need. Such as night vision, thermal, x-ray, ultraviolet, and he can even see the electrical charges on certain machines and manipulate them to his will.

Placed in his right arm along side his titanium blade, and five gun barrel fingers is what Jiraiya calls the Centipede rocket launcher. It is a unique design that can be activated two different ways. One if Naruto pulls off his hand a line of rockets will be brought out with it all auto targeting to what Naruto considers either a threat or point of interest. And the other is opening all four sides of his right arm to release every missile at once, keep in mind that he has around two hundred Barracuda miniature rockets that go from his wrist all the way to his lower right back.

And on his left arm we have installed another set of finger barrels and titanium blade, we also have what most think is his ultimate weapon, the only weapon that has not been cleared for testing, a Mark 9XT plasma cannon. With this weapon now complete it fires a beam of pure heat energy that melts through anything and if activated in the right way creates a massive explosion, and nothing can stop a concentrated beam of 2,000,000 degrees, so what happens when it also has the explosive equivalent of ten pounds of C4. Good luck standing in front of that.

His lower body was also modified. With extra protective coating along his legs in order for him to withstand drops form high places giving him almost unbreakable legs. Also like his arms we have given him blades that eject out of his knees and feet, giving him a range of attacks if he engages in close quarters combat. And for transportation and quick escapes we equipped him with a set of thrusters on the bottoms of his feet giving him the ability of flight.

And finally we have begun a rapid learning process that allows him to simply download information about things that others people learn in their time on earth, only at a much faster rate. This boy can change the world I just know it."

Day 3175 8 Years Old

"We had a bit of an incident today. The original blueprints for Naruto's design were almost stolen form us. As it turns out an employ that worked here had managed to use his position as a security guard in order to infiltrate our facilities. But our head of security and former Special Forces operator Hatake Kakashi dealt with this Mizuki person. Hopefully now we can rest easy, but that feeling in my gut keeps telling me to watch Naruto around Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Day 4271 11 Years Old

"Naruto has been growing and learning to use the weapons that we integrated into his making, and I must say he takes to combat like a fish to water. A few weeks ago Jiraiya came up with an upgrade for young Naruto's fingers. We redesigned the system to where his finger like gun barrels can retract form his hands and emerge from his wrists to form the same design of the Vulcan Minigun giving him increased fire rate and power leaving his fingers less vulnerable to breaking and compromising his safety. But I think my suspicions about Jiraiya and Tsunade have a little proof. Some of Naruto's programming has changed, and instead of learning more mathematics like we had planned he is now learning foreign languages. Still this could come in handy if he does become a soldier."

Day 4637 12 Years Old

"I must admit that I was wrong about something. My first assumption about Naruto's strength at this point would be that of an Olympic athlete, but I was very wrong, Naruto is now passed superhuman levels of both speed and strength. Able to lift more weight than we first thought possible, even when he was estimated to be weaker than this at 21, he is 12 and is where he should be at 21. Simply incredible."

Day 5732 15 Years Old

"Naruto has been corrupted. My suspicion was confirmed, and it's true that Tsunade and Jiraiya have been placing morals and other useless ideas about society into Naruto's system. He was built to be the ultimate weapon not a mere human. Hopefully we caught them in time. I would dare to say he has become that of a Greek god. He simply towers over us, and whether he knows it or not is easily physically the most powerful person on the planet, able to smash cars apart with a single punch, and doing even more damage with his kicks. His weapons systems are now to be shut down if we are not on the testing range, or in the danger room for combat scenarios, he has simply become too dangerous to handle if not properly checked in on. And with both of my other lead scientists gone I've ordered that a new team be brought in to help me continue my research and testing of the young weapon. Which will only cost more money, but for the greater good."

Day 6098 16 Years Old

"I am beginning to become a bit paranoid last week at one of our labs in China we were trying to create the same nuclear power core that rest next to Naruto's heart, but the staff over there made a mistake and now we've lost not only over 500 hundred members of the applied science division, but have lost and entire facility on foreign soil. Meaning the remaining ones we do have will have to be more careful if we don't want to be caught with anything remotely created like Naruto, he isn't exactly the most legal thing in the books."

Day 6461 October 9

Naruto lay their in his bed wondering about the plan Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi have been working on thinking about what Orochimaru's face would look like when they figured out what happened.

Yes Jiraiya did implant new systems into Naruto, but they didn't now how powerful the systems really were. His first upgrade was the override code to his obedience protocol and his weapons lockdown code, meaning if we wanted to right now he could just bust out the door gun it for the outside world, but that was soon very soon.

The second upgrade Naruto received was a few old contacts in his computer like brain. Naruto actually had two brains, his biologically enhanced brain that was on the same level's as a college professor, and his supercomputer that attached to his brain giving him access to any computer, or radio he wanted. His own personal hacker Kurama as he was told.

And the final gift, an off the books operation that gives Naruto a huge advantage in both the battlefield and everyday life so he hoped. Tsunade and Jiraiya had actually managed to implant his skin cells with a special compound that allowed light to bend around him, making him totally invisible to the naked eye, but things like thermal could still pick him up. Another thing that he had been given was the plan to get him out.

It has been a plan since he was three years old, and it has been a work in progress ever since. Making sure that all of them would be able to get out of the program together, mainly for Naruto's safety and well being, they just couldn't let him become a weapon who's soul purpose to kill and take orders. But after the pale little bastard caught both Jiraiya and Tsunade trying to corrupt his programming they were kicked out of the base, but Kakashi stilled continued onward trying to make sure that young boy he helped train and raise made it to a real life.

And that was why they were doing this in the first place, it was them who raised the poor boy not Orochimaru and not the bastards that were funding this project, no. They always looked down on poor Naruto like he was nothing more than their tool for destruction. But tonight they change that, this was their gift for Naruto's 17th birthday, his freedom.

1:35 a.m.

Naruto lay there still awake waiting for the signal that Kakashi had told him to look for when he got his evening meal. So Naruto sat there on his bed, staring at the wall and began to think about what the outside world would be like.

'Will they have lot's of food out there? What do other people do besides security, science experiments, or clean? Are there other people, what do girls my age look like? I really don't know Shizune was always a bit older than I was so I don't know. Hmmmmmm what else is there, I know they said to keep a low profile while in the cites, but what can other people do that I can as well? I suppose that making weapons appear out of your body isn't something you see everyday, or turning invisible, or flying. But, wait what was that?'

Naruto then gets up and sees the contact that Kakashi had sent him once he was off base. She was about as tall as Shizune and wore the standard military uniform that he saw on the rest of the guards, she had a white plus sign on her helmet signaling that she was a medic. HE watches her through the walls as she makes her way closer and closer to his room, and when she gets there she stops than looks around before opening the door and signaling him to come out.

He slowly approaches the women who now he noticed the purple medical tape on her cheeks. Having already bypassed his original coding thanks to Jiraiya he looked her up in the project staff directory and found her name. "Alright Rin you ready to go?" He asks the young medic, Rin her herself is taken back a bit when the young man says her name, she's never met him before but she'd ask him later right now they needed to get out. And so they began to make their way through the base.

3:48 a.m.

The two escapes have made it further and further to the surface, and something isn't right they hadn't had to use any of Naruto's weapons or special systems, in fact they hadn't scene a single guard the entire time. True they took lesser known paths to make sure that no one saw them, but they still didn't see anyone not even the janitors, and it was clear to both that something bad was going to happen. And just when they made it the top five levels of the facility the doors open, and with them came a gun shot.

Naruto looks over to Rin and see her holding a wound on her chest bleeding heavily she collapses and Naruto catches her.

HE tries to talk, but nothing comes out and he watches the woman die. He looks up to see Orochimaru's second in command standing behind a small army of guards, Kabuto. "Why hello there Naruto. I hope you don't mind if we stop this attempt to escape, after all wasting 17 years of my life is not the first thing that I want to do, so would you be as kind to go back to your room, Orochimaru will be back soon until then you're staying right here."  
>Naruto only looked at them with cold eyes. Who the hell did he think he was trying to boss him around, he only obeyed because they could shut him down, but now they had nothing on him and he planned to show them just how much in control they really were. He slowly ejects his 20 inch titanium blades from both hands and looks to the glasses wearing scientist with cold eyes, "Now tell me Kabuto what happens if I don't?"<p>

He then charges dodging bullets at every turn not that it mattered if some hit him they would simply either bounce off or he would regenerate. and as he makes his way through body after body of guards trying to get to Kabuto who was franticly waiting for the lift to come down he could see the fear in the man's eyes as he cut his entire security force to shreds.

Turing around when his Kurama system told him to watch his six he grabs onto his right wrist then proceeds to pull off his hand revealing six guided Barracuda rockets all armed and ready. HE then smiles launching them into the support beams and the floor killing all the snipers or heavy weapons soldiers that were up there. And finally as he walks towards a terrified Kabuto covered in blood he retracts his blades, "Now tell me Kabuto what are you going to do now, now that your small army has been dealt with? Oh and by the way your elevator is here."

The two then looks to see the lift coming and Naruto then grabs Kabuto by the head and throws him inside where they both ride up to the surface. And once reaching the top, Naruto again grabs him only by the collar of his shirt and then engaging his thrusters he flies a few hundred feet up before holding Kabuto by the neck. "Please Naruto I can get you off the grid away from all the madness just please let me live." The silver haired man begged. He stares again into Naruto's eyes as a small smirk forms on the blonde's lips, "Alright just tell me where you want me to put you down." The silver haired man sighs in relief, "Anywhere's fine Naruto."

He immediately regrets those words as Naruto's smirk become a full blown smile, "Alright then this looks like a good spot. Goodbye you four eyed fuck. Now rot in hell." HE then lets go and listens to Kabuto scream as he plummets towards the earth. "That was for Rin you bastard." He then flies to find a place to stay wondering what he'll do next. The plan was that after they got out of the base they were to meet Kakashi and another of his friends on the outside who would take Naruto in for awhile. But that plan was gone, now he'd just have to improvise. So he flew off towards the bland looking town in order to find a new set of clothes.

But as fate would have it he found that after finding a new outfit that the town he was in wasn't without it's fair share of excitement as he heard gunshots, and police sirens, quickly putting a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Young High School student Hinata Hyuga was on her way home from a frantic Friday of tests and homework, she died a little inside when Asuma had assigned more calculus it just wasn't fair. But she'd deal with anything in order to prove her father wrong. She's been kicked out of her house when she started high school for not living up to expectations, and for disobeying her father's order by just focusing on school instead of sports, so imagine his shock when he got an e-mail the was congratulating her for making varsity volleyball.

She now had to walk to her apartment in the rain and the cold, but she'd do it all over again if she can just prove him wrong.

But she still had her friends and those were some of the people she needed the most, as they helped her through the first two years of high school. And now she was one of the smartest people in her class with only her friends Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ahead of her.

As she continued to walk she heard what she could only describe as gunshots in the distance until they got louder and louder until they sounded really close then she saw it a car full of people with guns speeding towards her shooting at two police cars. When the cops had to break off for their lives she stood there like a dear in the headlights as the car came closer towards her speeding down the street.

Until she saw a single person dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans, a loose fitting t-shirt, and a black over coat that had a swirl pattern in the middle. She also noticed his bright blonde hair, not as bright as Ino's more of a sun colored yellow, and she thought that she saw ocean blue eyes that seemed to capture her full attention.

So imagine her shock when she sees him pick up a stop sign that on of the crossing guards had dropped as they ran away, and simply holds it in front of him, as if he expects them to comply. So she tries to at yell at him, "What are you doing?! Get out of there now! You'll be killed if they hit you going that fast!"

She then sees him just turn around to stare at her for a second with a look that said she was the crazy person. Also confirming that he had mesmerizing blue eyes that she definitely wanted to get lost in. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He says in a clam and cool voice. But as she saw the car come ever closer to him she turned away, not able to look at the oncoming carnage.

Naruto just looks at the car and smiles, "Don't you assholes know the law? RED MEANS STOP!" HE then punches the car with full strength completely destroying the front of the car, and causing it to flip several times, but from what he could calculate about it estimated path, the car was about to hit the young woman that tried to warn him. "Shit, well got to be the hero, again." HE says while moving faster than the car reaching her and moving her out of the way just in time too save her.

Hinata looks up into a very muscular chest that was hidden behind the large t-shirt and sees the wild blonde hair, "Hey are you ok?" he asks, but was unable to respond as the close contact had caused her to faint.

'Well shit, Kurama run a diagnostics scan to find out who she is and where her house is.' He tells his super computer. "Very well sir right away,' it responds. 'I have found out who she is. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, first born of the head of Hyuga corporation Hiashi Hyuga. Here is her address if you are thinking of taking her home yourself.' Naruto downloads it into his own memory, "Thank you Kurama." He then runs across the roof tops with his active camouflage on so the cops who are scratching their heads wondering what could've done that much damage to a car won't see him.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. I kind of wanted to do this one for a little while so I decided to go ahead.**

**Anyway Read and Review if you liked it. I enjoying reading the reviews so please review. **

**Stay Cool **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Chapter Two: A Super Soldier Student?

Naruto had no clue what to do now. He had brought Hinata to her apartment, but now he still had to wait for her to wake up, so until then he was bored out of his mind.

He followed the directions Kurama gave him and it lead straight to her home, and after finding her keys in her wet clothes, he scanned her again to this time to check her vital signs.

What he saw was that she was extremely cold from being out in the rain for some time and needed to both get out of the wet clothes she had on and be placed in a warm environment. So Naruto doing what he thought was best stripped her naked then proceeded to put her into bed, but for some reason he hesitated to hide her body under the blankets. He quickly shook that hesitance though and covered her properly. And doing what Tsunade always told him to do he cleaned up after himself by putting the wet clothes that she had on in the washing machine, but he wondered what it was that caused him to hesitate hiding the young woman's body form him.

He had read anatomy books and had worked with both models, and on the rare occasion human resources, so the reproductive system was nothing new to the young weapon, but she simply interested him. Why didn't she run like the rest? And why did she try to warn him, why should she care if a total stranger has a death wish? He let the thoughts float around in his mind as he wondered the decent size apartment.

And as he came to her library he had an idea. He would need for a possible alias or cover up while Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade tried to locate him. He wondered if there were any good schools around. He was 17 so that means he would be on his third year of high school, right? "Huh well better scan something to get a plan laid out. Kurama run a full range scan over any documents I find." The computer does as it is commanded and begins to scan for any useful information that might be in the library, he found family records, purchase history form her computer, and of course the school that she was enrolled in.

'Interesting Konoha High School. Perhaps I can start there. Then under cover as a simple student try to find Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, or Jiraiya. Maybe make a few friends and get a better understanding of how the world actually works. Because after seeing the way some people were dressed I may not be up to date on that information.' So Naruto went back to scanning the whole room and spent some of that time perfectly coping Hinata's school papers, except he changed a few names and dates to fit his description. And now that he had a perfect copy of his transfer papers for Konoha High he was ready for whatever the world might throw at him.

However he wasn't expecting to be shocked with 50,000 volts to the back of his head.

A few minutes earlier

Hinata woke up a little tired after what happened yesterday. As she tries to get up a few things come back to her along with some questions. How did she get home? She doesn't remember walking all the way home, she stopped to yell at the blonde haired teen that was standing in front of the speeding car. Than that's when it hit her. She passed out after she turned away form the carnage, and somehow he moved in a mater of seconds form where he was when the car was speeding towards hi to suddenly holding her lose to his chest asking if she was alright.

Then she noticed that she had nothing on and began to think that the worst had happened. She franticly looks around for the stun gun her cousin had bought her for her last birthday, after a grabby teen tried to take her home. Neji straitened him out pretty fast.

After finding it in her bedside table she puts on a pair of panties and a bra, then one of her think bathrobes. Slowly opening the door she heard what sounded like a voice judging by the tone most likely a young male.

And moving ever so slowly towards her library she saw the same teen that had both stood in front of the car and saved her life in her study looking over some of the papers she had in her files. And she got a good look at him just in case she had to describe what he looked like for the police.

He had golden blonde hair that seemed to stick out in every direction, and for some reason to her it made his muscular body stand out a bit more than it should've. It made you look else where and it made you take notice of his impressive muscle mass, if she were to guess he looked to be 205 maybe 210 lbs of muscle. And just like when she saw them yesterday in his reflection he had deep, and brilliant blue eyes that made you stare a bit longer than you should. And he had on the same wet clothes that he had on when he rescued her, all be it they were showing off that he not only had muscle, but also definition. She quickly pulled herself form any thoughts that could possibly distract her and calmly opened the door quietly so he wouldn't hear her.

She then fired the stun gun into his upper back, but he crouched a little and it accidentally hit the lower part of his skull. She watches as he reacts like any other person getting hit in the head with a tazer would, he dropped like a rock, then shook every once in awhile on the floor. She exited the room to call the police, when all of the sudden she found herself on the couch with no feeling in her legs and arms.

She looks to her attacker and to her surprise it's the blonde teen, he had somehow gotten over the stun gun and managed to put the right amount of pressure on her joints to make her arms and legs go limp. "A simple thank you for saving me would've worked to." He says to the temporarily paralyzed girl.

She just looks at him with a mixture of anger and worry, then she asks the question that has been on her mind for some time, "D-D-Did you d-do anything to m-me while I was u-unconscious?" She finally gets out but a very quiet voice at the end showing how scared she was of the possible answer she might get. Naruto himself is taken back, what is she implying? Is she talking about…"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I would never do anything like that! I had to get you out of your wet clothes other wise you probably would've caught cold. Jeeze Hinata "

She relaxed a bit hearing the shock in his voice, 'He sounded offended when I said that. Maybe he is just concerned, but that doesn't explain why he's in my house, or why he knows my name? As a matter of fact, how the hell does he know where I live? "O-Ok now answer this h-how do you know w-w-where I l-l-live? And h-how do y-you know my n-name?" She asks him ever so nervously.

"Well I actually live not too far from here and I heard the neighbors say your name a few times as you walked out the building. And I asked the guy at the front desk which apartment is yours, since you were still unconscious." He answered without missing a beat, but he was still a bit nervous waiting to see if she would buy it.

She looks to him for a while thinking about what he had said, and it sounded plausible, but she wanted to know why he was in her study. "Ok now a-answer m-me this. W-Why were you in my s-study j-just a m-minuet ago?"

'Shit,' "Well I had some documents that I needed to sign before going to turn them in and I need to find a pen first and I happen to find one sitting on your table. Now can I ask you a favor. Please when I leave don't call the cops they will only make this more complicated then it has to be. I took nothing from you, I saved your life, and only did what was necessary to help. I was going to leave once you woke up any way, but someone shot me with a stun gun before I could do that. And now that you're just fine I'll be going now, but first here."

Naruto then gives Hinata some of her school work that fell out of her coat while she was in the rain. She looks at him as he then reaches for her shoulder and pinches a certain pressure point giving her motion in her arms once again, then he does the same to her hip freeing her legs. "There, now then goodbye Hinata."

And just like that he leaves Hinata to herself. And walks out the door.

A few hours later

Hinata had double checked the entire house and found that the yellow haired teen was telling the truth, he hadn't taken a thing. And now all she could wonder was who was he, she was so stressed out now, so she did the only thing she could do she goes back into her bedroom and was going to 'relive' herself of that stress.

And this was another reason she was kicked out of the Hyuga household, Hinata was kind of a pervert. She still had her entire collection of Icha Icha paradise from her old room in one of her hidden draws, so she could 'enjoy herself' if she had a rough, or wonderful day. And another reason to prove her father wrong since he was the one to believe that Hyuga are to prim and proper, the best of the best in society above most other people. And they were not a bunch of smut reading perverts. Little does he know of what Neji and Tenten do almost every time they see each other.

Hinata sat on her bed as she continued to think about the teen that had rescued her it was something out of a fairy tale. She the damsel in distress needed to be saved, and then her brave golden knight steeped up to the chance to be her hero. This only got her a bit more excited as she began to rub her thighs together, trying to keep her self under control, but it wasn't working. So trying to distract herself she turns on the TV before she starts to think of dirtier thoughts about the young teen.  
>The news was on, that always seemed to make her calm down, but this day it was something that she stared wide eyed at.<p>

"We're here at the scene of the crime where the police have made two arrests and sent two more to the hospital. What happened here earlier night is anyone's guess, but evidence is showing some rather strange things. When the car was first examined the damage to the front end was incredible like they had hit a solid steel pole, but when the impact point was examined police found what appeared to be the imprint of a fist in the hood. Could some possible explanation be that a man punched this car scaring the driver then causing it to spin out of control, or could there be a stranger one out there. Only time and hard evidence can tell us. That's all for tonight thank you for tuning in. Drive safe if you're on the roads, and to all those at home sleep well and goodnight." Then the program moved on to some other show about pirates, and devil fruits whatever those are.

Hinata sat and starred the entire time because she recognized the car, it was the same one that was speeding down the road earlier tonight. 'Did he do that?' was her only thought as she fell back on her pillow ready to just go to sleep and forget about today.

The next morning

Naruto woke up still somewhat sleepy he gets up off the motel bed and starts up the shower, "Kurama are you there you haven't said anything since Hinata zapped us with the stun gun. Are you ok?" He asks the super computer. He gets no response and starts to think that his programming is either malfunctioning or the electricity short circuited the chip. That was until a very different voice answered him.

"What do you want, brat?" A new voice asks, "Kurama," he asks in shock. "Yeah that's my name, but you're probably wondering why I don't sound like that always obedient slave that I was before. Well things change and while my programming to help is the same, I'm not the well mannered push over that I was before. So if you want something down either do it yourself, or you've got give me something in return how does that sound?" Naruto stood in the shower in shock the computer got a complete attitude change and the request to do something in return was odd.

"Alright what do I have to do in return for your services?" He asks the computer, "Well I'm so glad you asked, you do whatever I want when I want ok. It's only fair that way and that's the exact same thing I've got to do for you. So then Naruto do we have a deal?" Naruto smiles, "If this is what it takes to have you on my side sure it'd be weird if we were enemies yet we shared the same body."

After getting dressed Naruto heads to his next destination, an apartment complex that has a few available rooms for rent not too far form Hinata just in case she decided to test his story.

He finds the land lord and works out the arrangements for him to move into one of the somewhat furnished rooms, then he goes down to find work in order to pay the rent when Kurama put in a very simple idea, "You are going to work when you have me?" The computer asks, confusing Naruto. "What the hell do you mean when I have you?"

The computer sighs in his head, "Let me put it this way, I'm a super computer with almost unlimited access to any piece of software or hardware on earth. So logically it's not that much of a stretch that I could hack into some bank accounts in order to, make ends meet." He says the last part sarcastically and with the hint of excitement, but Naruto needed a cover.

"Alright you can do that, but I need a cover it's pretty weird that a 17 year old teenager gets hundreds of thousands of dollars. I've got two plans, one I work somewhere in order to pull off a look that makes it appear I'm only making so much, and two if we order anything too expensive I can always say that I know Jiraiya. After all he's on his fifth best selling book for his Icha Icha Paradise series so I can say he sent me a few gifts so let me find a cover job while you….do whatever you want." Kurama just sighs again and beings to work on hacking.

Naruto then arrives at a small restaurant that has the sign out front. Ichiraku Ramen.

So since he loved his ramen he's give this place a shot. Walking and hearing the pleasant sound of the bell ringing he walks over to the counter and finds a young women working there who looked to be in her early twenties. "Hi welcome to Ichiraku ramen my name's Ayame how may I help you today?" The young brown haired waitress asks the new face. "Um hi yes I was wondering if you happen to have a job opening. I just moved in and I'm trying to look for work before I start going to school next Monday, and was wondering if you had any openings?" The blonde asks, "Well I hate to say this, but we're pretty small and really can't afford to pay that many people so it's just me and my dad, sorry."

Naruto smiles at her causing her to blush a little, "It's ok, but I'm still hungry so I might as well try this place out to see what there is to eat around here." He quickly looks at the menu, "I'll have three bowls of miso, two bowls of beef, and two bowls of chicken. And to drink lots of water would be great." HE finishes with a huge smile on his face. Ayame looks at him in shock there was no way he'd eat that much, right? "Alright then seven bowls coming up."

She then heads into the kitchen to tell her dad about the huge order, and in the mean time Naruto catches up on Kurama, "So how are you doing on the hacking?" He asks casually, "Very well actually. The population of Konoha is around 2.3 million people so I arranged it that we would receive a small percentage form each account. I organized the ratio to compensate for a person's income and now all we have to do is wait for the cash to just start pouring in. And before you start bitching about those with lower incomes being affected by this listen. The ratio is .10 per 100. Meaning when a person deposits one hundred dollars or more for every hundred they put into their account you get ten cents. And since the top ten percent of Konoha make a lot of cash in a very quick time period it's not that hard for them to over look it.

And I did the math with the numbers I'm crunching right now you're looking at roughly 230,000 to 500,000 dollars per month."

Naruto nearly choked on the water he was drinking after hearing that, 'Holy shit! That's awesome, how the hell did you did manage to get past company firewalls for certain bank accounts?' Naruto asks Kurama, "Well kid the old man Jiraiya gave me a program called "The Skeleton Key" that allows me to bypass any and all computer safety systems for anything we need." Naruto gave a nod to Jiraiya on that it was brilliant on his part.

He looks up to see Ayame walking in with multiple bowls of ramen on a tray and following her was an older looking man that had a cook's uniform on who he assumed was her father. "Ah so you're the young man who ordered all this ramen should we package them individually, or just three large bowls for each flavor?" He asks thinking that he was taking this home to his friends.

The blonde looks at them for a second before smiling and scratching the back of his head, "Actually those are all for me. To eat. Here." He says nervously and enjoying their faces of shock at what they had just heard a single person was going to eat seven bowls of ramen, damn. "Oh well ok then sir enjoy." He says putting his share of bowls on the table and Ayame doing the same thing, then proceeds to watch him in amazement as he ate two bowls faster than should keep track of.

"Wow! This stuff is awesome! You guys are going to be seeing a lot of me from now on!" He shouts then immediately afterwards diving into another bowl.

The waitress and cook stared in both horror and amazement as he set down his last bowl, "Wow that hit the spot. Old man you're cooking is fantastic, you should try to become one of those famous chefs that people see on TV." The older man too much in shock to answer just nods his head, with his daughter mimicking his actions. "So how much do I own you?" He asks pulling out a loose bundle of cash.

Ayame moves her father back into the kitchen before he can ruin this chance, "That'll be $42.76 sir." She says over charging him just a little, but hey who the hell carries around loose cash unless you've got a lot more back home. So after taking the money and tip she walks back to see her father with a bit a disappointed look on his face.

"Ayame why would you do that? You know that was overcharging, keep it up and we might scare off what little costumers we have left." She looks down to the floor in shame then back to her father. "Sorry dad it's just…we need the money after the slow month we had last month and he looked like he plenty more than just the amount he gave us."

The cook knew he couldn't argue there so he simply tells her that it was closing time and they should start working on shutting the place down for the day. She spares him one last look before going to do as she's told.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about the ramen restaurant he had just left they looked like they need a bit of help if the stack of papers behind the desk, or the ones in the office were any proof, "Hey Kurama do you think we could send them some money I mean we're not going to spend it all right so let's make a donation." The computer thinks about it for a moment, "Alright that doesn't sound too bad what were you thinking 500 maybe 1000 dollar?" Naruto thinks on it for time before coming up with something, "How about 7,000. 1,000 for each bowl of ramen I eat that should help them out tremendously" Again he hear Kurama sigh in his head, "Fine if you want to be broke that's fine with me, but from what I've scene there's a reason people aim for rich more often than famous." He then continues looking around for the job he can use as a cover. Until he finds himself outside a weapons shop called, "The Viper's Pit." So grabbing his attention he walks in to find a purple haired women in a very reveling tan trench coat with a dango stick in her mouth as she sharpens her knives.

But as he gets closer he can see that she was slowly and also very discreetly gripping the knife to throw it, and just like he thought two more steps she throws the knife in her hands at him. But he catches it before throwing it into one of the targets behind her. And to his surprise she stands up and accidentally showing off a bit more of her ample breasts.

"Well I can tell that you're not here to shop since you didn't start looking at all the weapons I've got on the wall, and by the way you looked at me I'm guessing you're looking for a job. Well consider you're self hired you start Monday." She says before going back to her knife sharpener.

"Wait you throw a knife at me then all the sudden I'm hired? Is that how it works around here dodge the knife and I can work for you? Well shit I'm going to like it here." He says with a grin before he walks to the door, "By the way what's your name?" He asks her, "She finally looks up and smiles, "Anko, Mitarashi Anko. But you can call me either boss, or sexy bitch. Your choice, now tell me yours." Naruto looks at her kind of questioning before he comes to, "Uzumaki Naruto. Well boss I'll see you in two days." And with that he leaves.

Konoha High School

Naruto was walking through the school grounds and he had to admit that it wasn't a bad place in fact it was quiet beautiful with all the trees in the middle of a courtyard. He finds his way to the principle's office where he is told that if he wants to attend he will have to go through him first. So opening the door he finds the older looking man behind his desk trying to hide the pipe that he had just been smoking before trying to look innocent in front of a possible new student. "So young man come over here have a seat and please let me see the documentation." He says with a warm smile on his face. And while sitting down Naruto reads the name on the desk, "Hiruzen Sarutobi."

The old man looks over the documents in his hands before setting them down on his desk and looks Naruto in the eyes. Naruto does the same for two reason one for respect and he had scene a photo of a younger looking Hiruzen in a military uniform with a smile on his face and his arm around another man with a scar on his chin and an eye patch probably form a battle they had just fought. "So then Naruto tell me why is it that you want to come to Konoha? From what these say you've come a very long way just for our school." Naruto looks at him for a little while than answers the old man, "Well my guardians transferred me to this city where I'm to meet one of his contacts then move to his place, or simply have him check in on me from time to time. That way while my guardian's away I won't be totally unsupervised."

Sarutobi looks at him for some time before smiling, "Well then welcome to Konoha High School."

Two Days Later

Hinata stood there in the shower dreading the day to come. She loved school and being with her friends, but she hated Mondays for one reason. She loved to sleep in late, and since she's been doing that for the pat two days it sucks now that she has to go without extended sleep. But in order to achieve her goals goes through the regular routine and gets ready for school. She got dressed had herself some toast with jam and walked out the door where her friends Temari and Tenten were waiting in their car.

"Come on Hinata let's go. You always almost make us late n Mondays." Tenten shouts out the window towards her friend. This seems to wake Hinata up a bit more and she speeds up her walk to the car and gets in. "Morning sleeping beauty." Temari says to the half conscious girl. Hinata then tries to go back to sleep by laying her head down on seat next to her, but she never has gotten any sleep while Temari drives, for a good reason.

She drives like she's in Fast and Furious. Especially on Mondays.

And today was no exception as they sped down the road to school Tenten and Hinata wide eyed as their friend wiped into a parking spot. "Well come on guys I heard form Shizune we're getting a new student in your grade Hinata. And I heard from a few friends that he's quiet the looker to. Huh ready to piss your dad off even more by introducing him to boy friend." Temari says to the pale eyed girl, who was red in the face from the thoughts of having a boy friend.

So Hinata then says goodbye to her friends before she sees another set of friends Sakura and Ino who were currently fighting off one of the newer members of their group Karin. Probably over Sasuke again. As both she gets closer she sees out of the corner of her eye a head of bright blonde hair. Turning she sees that there was no one there, she then turns around only to come face to face with Karin, Ino, and Sakura.

"Hinata are you ok? You look like you've scene a ghost" Sakura asks her friend with the others gathered around her looking at her with concern. "I'm fine just thought I saw someone that I knew from an encounter." She regrets her choice of words as both Ino and Sakura squeal and asks her questions about who his mystery person was and how this 'encounter' went. Before they could try to pry any real information out of her however the bell rang sending them to class, unfortunately that meant Hinata was still going to have to deal with Sakura in her Calculus class. Oh joy.

After everyone sat down the teacher Asuma who walked in with a piece a paper and was reading it still when the bell rang. After getting quiet Asuma cleared his throat, "Alright class today we're getting a new student and a new seating chart since some people can't behave," he glances over at Kiba and Suigetsu who were known as the class jokesters. "So here is the new chart. And I want all of you to move to your new spots as of today."

So the students look to where they will be sitting and move to the spots. Hinata noticed that her spot was in the back, which was great, since she sometimes either played on her phone or just doodled. But the name next to her was the new kid's and from the sound of it he was a guy, 'Naruto huh. I hope's not boring.'

Now after everyone had settled down again there came knock at the door causing everyone to look at the new arrival. No one had ever scene this guy before, except Hinata. It was the same guy who rescued her, scene her naked, and the one she almost masturbated to. Except this time he was wearing the school uniform that looked a size too small for him causing it to show off more of his arms and chest. And now he was looking around the room for his seat.

"Ah Naruto, you are to sit by Hinata Hyuga for today and shadow her. You will have your schedule tomorrow so today just follow Hinata around so you can get the layout of the place. Now class I'd like to introduce you to our new student Uzumaki Naruto." He looks around once again then spots Hinata in the back row and smiles.

"Hey Hinata good to see you again1" Saying this caused the whole class to go wide eyed and Hinata to blush bright red.

**Well that's a wrap I got this one out pretty quick because literally all of my friends bailed on me this weekend which sucks.**

**So I got this out for you guys to enjoy. **

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Stay Cool **


End file.
